Smithing
Smithing '''is one of the many skills available on '''OSRune, '''which further allows players to craft a wide variety of various metal items from Ores. This skill also accompanies and ties in with Mining, a skill used to obtain the raw materials used in Smithing. Smithing is divided into two main distinct processes, smelting ores into bars, and working the bars into various items. Both these processes allow the player to gain Smithing experience. This skill is often used to create particular high tier weapons and armour that accompany players on different Quests or team combat. Smithing is also used for the training of many other skills alongside, such as Crafting, and Fletching. Smithing To begin gaining experience for this skill, a player must first acquire Ores and a Hammer. To make an specific Metal item, players must first aquire Ore(s) and a Hammer. Players may acquire Ores by Mining ores from rocks in Mines scattered over the world of '''OSRune. This enables a player to also obtain experience for their Mining skill. However, players may choose to procure Ores from other players through trading, or simply purchase them from General stores. A Hammer may be purchased from Sigmund the Merchant for a toll of 25 coins. Sigmund the Merchant is commonly found in Edgeville Bank. Sigmund the Merchant : Smelting Ores: *Locate a furnace, you can find one to the east of Edgeville. *Right click the furnace, a drop down menu will appear. Click "Smelt Furnace." Upon clicking it, you will be prompted with a choice to pick whichever ore you wish to smelt in your chat box. Remember you can only smelt the particular ore that matches your current level. This process is refining raw Ores into pure Metal bars. When a player clicks the desired Metal to be smelted, all existing Ores located in the players inventory will be smelted automatically. Each Ore located in the players inventory will be smelted into a Metal Bar with the exception of Iron. Iron has a 1/2 chance of being too impure to refine resulting to a failure. The chance of a successful forging of Iron is 50% at level 15 Smithing, the minimum level for smelting Iron Ores, and increases gradually as a players Smithing level rises until it reaches an 80% chance of success at 45 Smithing, its highest. List of Ores That Can be Smelted Different Ores require different levels to be smelted, as displayed in the table below. Each time a player gains experience in the Skill Smithing, and level up, the process of smelting an ore is decreased. Note Coal and Tin may be used additionally to Smith a particular bar. Tin and Coal can also be obtained by Mining particular Rocks at Mines. Forging Items: *Locate an Anvil, you can find three to the south of Varrock's west bank. *Here you will need your hammer. Right click the Anvil, a drop down menu will appear. Click "Smith Anvil." Upon clicking it, you will be prompted with a new window to choose which bar you would like to forge. Thereon, you will be able to pick which type of material you would like to forge from the desired metal. This is the second process of Smithing, forging. In this process players can use a hammer to forge any Metal Bar(s) into materials at an anvil. Both smelting and forging give a player Smithing experience. For each bar forged, a player receives a set amount of experience. If a player forges an item that requires three bars, they will aquire three times the experience of one bar. Some items may require more than one bar to forge. As a player receives smithing experience and levels up, the process of forging an particular item is reduced. List of Items That Can be Forged Different Metal Bars require different levels to be forged into items and each item requires a different level to be forged, as displayed in the table below. Each time a player gains experience in the Skill Smithing, and level up, the process of forging an item is decreased. Note some items may require more Metal Bars to be forged. Click here for a Detaild Forging Table Temporary Boosts Currently on OSRune, there is one way a player can temporarily boost their smithing level, using the skillscape. Though, a player is able to temporarily boost their smithing luck for Iron. When equipped, the Ring of Forging increase the chance of successfully smelting Iron Ore to 100%. Without the ring, the probability is anywhere from 50% to 80%, depending on the players Smithing level. The bonus only applies when smelting Iron Ore at a furnace. Smithing - Cape of Accomplishment You can buy this Skillcape from Mac at Edgeville Bank once you reach 99 Smithing for the price of 99,000 Coins. Category:Skills Category:Non-Combat